


Yuri! On Knights

by WritingsBlocks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Chaptered, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsBlocks/pseuds/WritingsBlocks
Summary: Yuuri is a knight of the Summer Kingdom, and ever since he was young, he had looked up to Viktor, the Winter Kingdom's Prince. After a horrible tournament, Yuri goes home to reevaluate if he wants to continue when Viktor shows up at his castle. As their situation grows dangerous, they grow closer and they realize what it really means to be human. Will they survive the war of the Kingdoms or becomes just 2 of the fallen knights? Updates every Monday, Wednesday and Friday! Also on my tumblr writingsblocks.tumblr.com!





	1. Part One

“Sire, why are we leaving? Closing ceremonies hasn’t even started!” Axel asked as she watched her knight mount his horse.

“I already know the rankings.” Yuuri spoke softly, as if he was speaking to a friend rather then a squire. “Go to your sisters and you three tell His Majesty we will be heading back to Hasetsu.”

“Yuuri!” Axel gasped, “you haven’t gone back in 5 years. Is it really safe to leave the kingdom?”

Yuuri made sure his hair covered his ears. “I am positive. Now do as I say.” Axel nodded and ran off, leaving Yuuri alone with his horse. Yuuri sighed and rested his face on the horses neck, trying to hold back the tears that fell. “I tried Mother.” He whispered into the horse’s hair, “I tried to bring honor to the Katsuki name.” His voice shook, the tears hitting the horse gently, disappearing as they touched the horse’s mane.

 

A few minutes later, Axel, Lutz, and Loop arrived, King Celestino in toe. “The girls have said you are leaving the kingdom?” He frowned.

“Yes, your liege.” Yuuri sat up quikcly and wiped the tears, hoping the king didn’t notice. He cleared his throat, “I think it’s best if I hang up my lance and just protect my home for a while. Hasetsu needs a knight after all these years of being unprotected. After the summer, I might come back, but I will decide there.”

The King softened when he saw the tears Yuuri was trying to hide. “I see. You 4, have a safe journey. And Yuuri, as soon as you decide to come back, send me a Raven and I will set a feast to welcome you back.”

Yuuri nodded as the triplets mounted heir horses. “Thank you, my king.” He bowed his head and clicked his teeth for the horse to walk.

 

They almost made their way out of the fair when there was a small commotion by the armory tent. Yuuri stopped to see what was the matter when Viktor, the Prince of the Winter Kingdom, stepped out and into the crowd. He smiled brightly, his eyes glittering as he looked at each person who greated him. He shook people’s hands, kissed babies’ heads, even charmed a few maidens before looking at the way of Yuuri.

Yuuri’s whole face went red as he saw the Champion of the 4 Kingdom turn to him. He always looked up to Viktor, since he had first become a squire and being this close to him didn’t help his racing heart. “Hello!” Viktor waved, “Is there something you needed me to sign?”

Yuuri’s heart sank as he realized Viktor was talking to him. He turned his horse and looked down. “Come on.” He told his squires before looking up and paling. There was Yuri Pleseski, the Tiger of the Winter Kingdom, a squire that was soon to become a knight. He was glaring Yuuri, growling. “You are in my way, looser.” His accent was thick, making him sound more menacing then he already was.

Yuuri swallowed. “I-I was only leaving-“

“Good.” Yuri smirked. “Next Knight games, I’m going to be a full fledged knight. We don’t need 2 Yuri’s. Now go. And never come back!” He shouted and tapped his horse, the horse trotting pass a stunned Yuuri and his 3 astonished squires.

It took Yuuri a moment to process what happened, but once he did, his heart sank. He smiled sadly to Axel, Lutz, and Loop. “Alright guys.” He said in a more casual tone. “Let’s head home.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates on Mondays, Wednesday, and Fridays on writingsblocks.tumblr.com  
> Updates here every Tuesday and and Thursday!

The trip was long, but once the 4 arrived back at Hasetsu, Minako, the pixie of the hot springs, was waiting there, flapping her wings excitedly. “I got your letter, Yuuri!” She said as he dismounted.

Yuuri took off his helmet, his hair puffing in tuffs around his head as he did so. Axel, Lutz, and Loop giggled as he hastily patted down the bits that were sticking up and Minako helped him, laughing as she did so. “It’s been so long! How are you? How have you been? What nice clothes you have now, how did you manage that one? Have you seen your parents yet? Have you heard about-“

“Minako!” Lutz cut her off, “Yuuri just arrived. Can you take him to his castle? We have to go see our parents.” She nodded at her sisters and they kicked their horses lightly, clopping off to their home.

Yuuri smiled and watched as they went off. “I’m so glad I have them.” He sighed.

“Did someone find out?” Minako asked abruptly.

“What? No!” Yuuri yelped, and let out an awkward chuckle, “no of course not. Its just….it’s been 5 years. I need a season here.” He sighed and pet his horse, pulling his silk robe down.

Minako frowned, “Alright. Let’s take you home. Your mother and father will be so happy to see you!” She took his hand and walked with him.

As they walked, she frowned. “The laws are getting stricter. First it was identification. Then it was relocation.” She sighed, “It’s getting harder for us creatures to live a safe life. I once could of toured the Four Kingdoms to dance, but now….” she trailed off before sighing. “No one wants to see a pixie dance anymore. It’s like the laws have made everyone so…so…”

“Classist?” Yuuri nodded. “I saw that too. At the Games for the Spring Kingdom, a dwarf tried to enter. They saw him and closed the booth until he left.” Yuuri frowned at the memory. “I honestly felt disgusted.”

“The Big King needs to get his act together and stop making decrees that make it harder for magical beings like us.” She sighed. “Less and less humans are coming here anymore because this is one of last places that is a safe haven for magical beings.”

They stopped at the Kastuki Castle. “Ready?” Minako shrank until she was the size of Yuuri’s ring finger and flew up to sit on his shoulder.

“Ready.” Yuuri took a deep breath and nodded, opening the door.

 

Inside smelled like cooking pork and it made Yuuri relax immediately. There was some quick footsteps being heard and Yuuri’s mother plowed into him. She was a small thing, only 3 feet in height, her pointed ears and clean face the only factors to reveal she was an elf rather then a dwarf. “Yuuri!” She held on tightly, incredibly strong for such a small woman.

Yuuri laughed with joy and hugged back, smiling. Once they broke free, Yuri tucked his black hair behind his pointed ears, looking down at his mother with adoration. “Oh come now!” She said cheerfully, “take off your layers! I made your favorite meal. Just heating it up!”

He smiled. “No need to undress just yet-“

“Hold up!” Minako stood on his shoulder, her voice loud. “Why are you wearing so many layers? We are in outskirts of the Summer Kingdom!” He went back to full sized and ripped off all his clothes, revealing chain mail that was struggling to fit over all of Yuuri’s belly.

Yuuri blushed, embarrassed. “I kinda… let myself go on the way back.” He muttered.

“I’d say.” His father came around the corner,carrying a tray of tea. “My, you look more like your mother every day.” He set down the tray and went over, embarrassing Yuuri tightly but with a gently grip. “Welcome home. Now- tell us everything.”


	3. Part 3

After Yuuri shared his stories, he headed over to the Nishigori castle to practice. They always had an area for him, and gladly let him use it whenever he needed to. “I see the brave knight returns!” Yuuko smiled and waved as her friend approached.

Yurri bowed to her and smiled back. “Hello, Lady Nishigori. Your children were of great help in my journeys. You should be proud of them.”

“Oh I am. But right now they tried to sneak some sweets to the horses and their father is dealing with them. Shall I take you out to the course?”

Yuuri nodded, and followed her, his head down as he thought about his last 5 years. How many close calls he had and how he could fix his mistakes. Then he thought about Viktor and his heart fluttered, his cheeks started to flush.

“Thinking about Viktor, aren’t you?” Yuuko smiled.

“N-no-no!” He stammered.

“He is amazing but he is human, Yuuri. You know you can’t.”

“I know….” he said sadly and started to suit up, “maybe I could find a way-“

“No way Yuuri. You will not try to go full Human. Think about your mother!”

He nodded and put on his helmet while Yuuko readied the horse. Yuuri grabbed the lance and mounted, trotting the horse over and readying himself. And then, he was off.

 

He practiced until he was starting to get splinters through his gloves. It was already past dark and thunder rolled trough the sky. “Should I have one of the triplets walk you home? It will start storming soon.” Yuuko offered.

“I’m a grown man.” Yuuri smiles and changed back into his silk garments. “I think I can survive the 10 minute walk.”

“Okay.” She kissed his forehead and made a face. “Ew! Sweat!” The two laughed before hugging.

Yuuri broke away and left, humming as he closed the door behind him. He thought of his time in the Summer Kingdom with the king as well as his friends, hoping they were all okay.

He jumped as lightning streaked across the sky and the downfall started, pouring rain. Yuuri started to jog, not really looking where he was going. He almost made it to his house when he tripped over something and fell face first into a puddle of mud.

He sputtered, looking behind him to see what he tripped over and his eyes widened. He could spot that hair from anywhere. “Viktor!” He breathed and rushed over to the man, checking to make sure he was breathing.

After a moment’s struggle, he picked up Viktor and carried him back to the Kaneki castle, kicking the door open.

Viktor groaned, his face pale and his whole body weighed down by the water. His lips were a pale blue, and he was shivering from the cold.

“Mother!” Yuuri called for his mom, setting the half awake Viktor next to the fireplace. He ran to get blankets and a hot drink, draping the blankets over him as his mother came rushing over. “He is half frozen to death!” Yuuri said, his voice panicked.

“Do not worry, my son.” His mother spoke calmly, her hands glowing, “take off his shirt so I can begin to heal him.”

Yuuri nodded, and ripped Viktor’s shirt open at the buttons, chewing his lip.

“Stand back.” His mother chastised him and went to work.

~~~~~~~

“I want him found and brought back here.” The Big King said sternly. “Harm him, and I will cut your fingers off and feed them to you. Is that understood?”

“YES SIR!” A hundred voices shouted at once.

“Now go!” The soldiers marched off, leaving the King alone. Almost.

“Pfft. Viktor will not be found unless he wants to be.” Yuri said, leaning against the wall.

“I Knight you, and you repay me by being snide?” The Big King turned to the boy, raising an eyebrow.

“I am not being snide, I am just stating a fact.” He rolled his eyes. “You won’t find him.”

The Big King wanted over and cupped Yuri’s face with one hand. “Oh, but that’s why we have you, my Tiger.” Yuri ripped his face away and made a disgusted face, “You will bring the Winter Prince down. Now, let the training begin.”


	4. Part 4

Viktor coughed and slowly woke up in a bed that wasn’t his in clothes that he did not pass out in. He looked around, trying to assess the situation he was in, when the door opened.

Immediately, Viktor went for his sword and lightly panicked when he couldn’t find it.

“Here.” Spoke the man that opened the door. He handed Viktor his sword and sheath.

Without a second thought, Viktor pinned the man to the wall, a sword at his throat. The man swallowed, his glasses pushed up into his hair. Viktor blinked, trying not to fall for the man’s magnificent brown eyes. “Where am I?” He demanded.

“S-summer quarter. N-near the kingdom.” The man spoke, trying to push past the anxiety and get out words in Viktor’s native tongue.

“Summer?” Viktor breathed, wondering how he was able to run so far from his home in a such a short amount of time. After a brief moment of weakness, he composed himself and glared at the man again. “What is your name?” He now spoke in the common tongue that all 4 kingdoms knew.

“Yuuri Katsuki.” He smiled weakly, “we competed against each other last tournament. You won. I was in last place.” He slowly pushed the sword down and brushed himself off, “I found you half drowned in a puddle of water so I brought you to my castle.” He didn’t look up as he went to cleaning his glasses. Viktor raised an eyebrow, confused at why Yuuri’s face was so red. “My mother….she gave you some tea and wrapped you up so you would feel better.”

“But…I don’t feel like I just woke up from almost dying. I feel like I just had a power nap.” He smiled, “did you use magic on me?” He teased.

Yuuri paled, “no!” He said quickly, “of course not! Only magical creatures can use magic. My mom has this tea remedy. It’s been passed down for generations in my family.” He gave an awkward smile.

The smile made Viktor blush for some reason. “Tell your mother I owe her my life and thank you.”

“Of course, your majesty.” Yuuri bowed, his head still down.

Viktor put down his sword and tilted up Yuuri’s face, his long fingers barely touching Yuuri, “is there a way I can repay you?” Their noses almost touched

Yuuri blinked for a few seconds, as if he had shorted out before backing away quickly. “I-I think my mother is making dinnerandigottogobye!” He ran out, leaving Viktor confused and a little embarrassed. After a moment he realized he was still holding his sword and hastily put it down, blushing deeply.

 

“He is awake.” Yuuri spoke, his voice at a slightly higher tone as he tried to calm himself. Never in his life had he ever been so flustered.

His mother finished putting the utensils on the tray full of food and looked up, smiling brightly. “Good. I made your favorite dish for him. Would you like to bring it to him?”

“No thank you!” Yuuri squeaked, his whole face a bright red. “I-I should practice my sword play.”

“You /should/ go to bed.” His father walked in and set down a goose. “Go. It’s time to sleep. You need it after your journey home.”

Yuuri smiles, grateful of his parents, dragging himself to his room. He was about to fall in the bed when he saw the paper and quill on his writing table. He debated with himself for a moment before heading over and dipping the feather in the ink and started to write.

‘Dear Phichit,

You told me to Raven you once I was home safe and here is my letter to prove I made safe passage. You will not believe what an amazing first day back I am having. Viktor Nikiforov arrived! Well more of, I found him on the ground and I brought him home. He was half dead when I found him. Luckily my mother did her thing and he is back to normal. I hope I can learn why he is here but right now, I’m too excited to think! The Prince of the Winter Kingdom, here! In my castle! I’ll write as soon as I learn more. I hope everything is going okay in the Summer Kingdom and give King Celestino a hello from me when you can. I miss you all and I hope to see you soon!

Yuuri Katsuki’

He read over his letter before rolling it up and heading to the cage where his raven was. “Take this to the Summer Kingdom, Pitchit’s quarters. He held the bird and went to the window, letting the Raven go so it could fly. He watched as the Raven slowly disappeared from view and sighed. This was going to be a long off season.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Yuuri woke up before the sun rose and dressed, heading to the stables to care for the horses. He didn’t sleep well the night before and the horses always seemed to calm him down. As he carried two medium-sized bales over and let the three horses eat, he fed his own some sugar cubes and thought about his dreams the night before.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He was running through the woods, his long legs jumping over logs and large rocks. He had turned around and saw a blonde haired boy chasing after him.  
“Piggy! Piggy! Piggy!” The boy laughed as he chased after Yuuri, picking up a bow and arrow.  
The boy started to shoot arrows at him, shouting “Oink oink!” And laughed as he got Yuuri in the shoulder, sending him down.  
The boy smiled, his hair slowly falling out and being replaced with thick grey hair, his features growing older, harsher. “You should not have left the Summer Kingdom, Yuuri.” The man laughed, notching another arrow, “Now your secret is out there. Forever.” And then the man shot him in the face.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Yuuro closed his eyes as his hand lightly touched horse’s nose and got out the brush, starting to brush his mane. Maybe if he just forgot the incident, it would disappear.  
“Why is a piggy taking care of a horse?”  
Yuuri jumped, dropping his brush. He looked over, ready to shoot an insult right back but his voice died at his lips once he saw who it was.  
Viktor was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, his hair covering half his face.  
“What?”  
Viktor pushed off the wall and walked over. “Why are you taking care of the horses? Don’t you have servants?”  
Yuuri shook his head. “Ever since I was small I would….would clean out the horse stalls and give them fresh hay. My father told me it taught me responsibility and respect.”  
“No, that teaches you how to clean a horse. You are a knight. You need servants.”  
He shrugged and leaned down, picking up half a bale of hay. “I’ve survived the first 23 years old my life without them.” He carried it to His personal horse and pet him.  
“He look pretty.” Viktor admitted in broken Summer tongue.  
“Let’s just speak in Common Tongue.” Yuuri smiles, “Easier for us to communicate and you don’t have to worry about speaking a curse world by accident.” He laughed.  
Viktor listen to his laugh, watching Yuuri smile. “So.” He cleared his throat after a long pause, “you’re a knight?”  
“Yeah.” He blushed deeply, “I don’t look like it now. I’m not sure if I should join a tournament next season or not.”  
“I could be your voucher.” Viktor spoke evenly, walking over to a far wall where swords hanged.  
“Oh you wouldn’t want to do that. I’m not good enough.”  
“You compete with other lancers and swordsmen around the world. You must be doing something right.”  
Yuuri didn’t respond, looking foreword at the horse.  
Viktor was about to speak when:  
BANG BANG BANG  
Yuuri frowned. “It’s too early for my father or mother to be awake.”  
BANG BANG BANG  
Viktor grabbed two swords and tossed one to Yuuri, who caught it easily with one hand.  
BANG BANG BANG  
“On 3 we open the door and I’ll distract them while you go behind him and slash him.” Viktor said.  
“Yes sir.” He spoke and nodded.  
“Alright.” A small smile played on Viktor’s lips as he went to the doors. “1…2….3….” he swung the door open and raised his sword….only to be met with a loud neigh.  
Yuuri didn’t let down his guard. “That isn’t my horse.”  
“I know.” Viktor smiled and pet the horse’s nose. “Hey Makkachin. Hey girl.” He spoke softly to the horse, stroking her long nose. The horse calmed down, her neighs quieting.  
Yuuri slowly lowered his sword, “she’s your horse?” He asked in quiet awe. Apart from Viktor, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. Her light brown hair was gleaming against the morning light, her black eyes half closed as she nosed at Viktor’s hand for more touches.  
“Yeah.” He smiled, visibly more relaxed then before. “After I ran, I knew she would find me. Eventually.”  
“After you…..ran?”  
“Well I didn’t just appear, passed out in the rain, now did I?” He stopped with Makkachin and looked over.  
Yuuri fumbled over his words, his cheeks flushed red from the embarrassment of not thinking the circumstances through. “N-no! Of c-course not. What-what I meant was-“  
“Hush.” He said softly, as if it was a request rather then a command. “It’s okay, its early and you aren’t thinking properly yet. I’ll let it slide, for now.” He teased and went over to the hay, leading his horse. Yuuri breathed out a sigh of relief, smiling kindly. He stood there, just watching Viktor. It wasn’t an  
uncomfortable silence, for it was well needed. Neither man knew what to say to comfort the other, but just being near each other was comfort enough.  
Finally, Yuuri spoke, yawning slightly. “What would you like for breakfast? My mother makes the best eggs.”  
He nodded and walked over, slipping his hand into Yuuri’s. “And then after we can train and you can get your belly down!” He grinned and pulled Yuuri along.  
Meanwhile, Yuuri shorted out slightly as Viktor held his hand. His hands were calloused and course but still gentle. He couldn’t believe that a man who gripped a sword so tightly could have just a light grip. He followed next to Viktor, his blush growing as he snuck a glance at the man. How could someone be so perfect? So…god-like? He guessed he would never know.  
As Yuuri was about to open the door when it swung open to see Yuuri’s father there, carrying lumber. “Ah! I see you are awake. Why don’t you and your friend go grab some breakfast before coming out to help me with the cows?”  
“Actually…. I was going to get ready for my next tournament with Viktor. But the Nishigori family can help. I will stop by and tell Axel, Lutz, and Loop to drop on in.”  
“Thank you, my son.” He stepped past them, accidentally forcing the pair to pull apart.  
Yuuri protested slightly, keeping his fingers entwined with the Prince’s for many long moments before they pulled apart out of need.  
“Come on in.” Yurri finically said, leading him in and setting him down. “It’s time to eat. He blushed at all the elvish cuisine on the table. “My mother went a little overboard.”  
Viktor’s eyes lit up and he gave a heart shaped smile that was just too perfect to not look at. “This is the food gods eat!” He rushes over and started to fill up his plate, and sat down eating happily.  
Yuuri sat with him and smiled. “Glad you like it. I do have one thing to ask though.” Viktor looked up, his eyes gleaming. “Why’d you run?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“There’s no sign of him here.” Emil called out as the soldiers ransacked the Summer Kingdom’s palace.  
“Nikorov is somewhere!” Yurio growled, “Search Harder!”  
He looked to the knights in chains and their King. “Where is he?” He demanded of Celestino, “Where is the Winter Prince!”  
Celestino glared at the small knight, giving him a look of contempt. “He isn’t here, Tiger. Now you have ruined my castle and embarrassed my knights. So clean up and move out before-“  
“I found something!” Georgi yelled, stepping out of Phichit’s room.  
The knight yelled in protest behind the gag put on him and pulled at the chains.  
Georgi walked over and handed it to Yurio, who read the letter.  
Once he finished he crumpled it up and growled at Celestino. “Who is this Yuri Kastuki?”  
He glared. “One of my knights. He isn’t here. He is at his castle.”  
“Tell me where it is. NOW!” He barked.  
Celestino smiled, “Last I checked, I was king. You don’t give orders here, little tiger.”  
He spit at him. “Lock the knights in the prison bellow and keep the King up here. But let it be known. We rule now. Now go!”


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days, Viktor and Yuuri trained- Viktor taught Yuuri how they fought in the Winter Kingdom and vise versa. Many times they both ended up on the floor, breathless and laughing. As the days turned into weeks, Yuuri started to see Viktor as more of a friend then some unattainable god.  
One day, after a long practice, the two were in the bath, chatting.   
“I’m almost back down to my tournament weight.” Yuuri looked over at Viktor. “I was thinking of doing a tournament in the Autumn Kingdom, what do you say?”  
“I say I will vouch for you and you will fight in my stead.” Viktor tosses Yuuri the sponge.  
Yuuri caught it with one hand and started to wash himself. “It’s been a month. Surely the king has cooled down?”  
“You don’t know him. Hell can freeze over and he will still be angry.”  
“I still really don’t see why he is so angry in the first place. You never really told me what you did.”  
Viktor shook his head, “I don’t want to talk about it.”  
“Well what do you want to talk about?”  
Viktor scooted next to him. “I want to talk about......how you always have you hair down. Doesn’t it bother you st all. At least put it behind your ear-“ he moved his hand to fix Yuuri’s hair but Yuuri grabbed him firmly by the wrist.  
“I told you, I don’t like my ears.” He slowly lowered Viktor’s hand.  
“I understand.” He leaned back. “For the longest time I didn’t like my nose.”  
Yuuri snorted. “I remember. Even during the ceremony of the awards you had your helmet on.”  
“YUURI!” Viktor splashed him and Yuuri laughed, splashing in retaliation.  
Viktor had almost successfully submerged Yuuri when they heard a crash from outside. Yuuri popped his head up and turned to the castle, frowning. “What was that?”  
Viktor turned around too, confused. “Maybe your father hit a wall with the axe by accident?”   
There was a scream and Yuuri paled. “MOM!” He jumped out of the bath, changing into his silk robe and grabbed his sword.  
Another crash from inside sent Viktor to getting dressed as well. Both pulled their swords from the sheaths and rushed inside.

The castle was ransacked, priceless works of art were smashed to pieces on the ground. The linens were torn the shreds and the walls were ripped. Yuuri slowly walked through his castle, his knuckles white from holding the hilt of his sword so tight.  
“Find the pig!” A voice with a thick Winter Kingdom accent yelled from around the corner and Yuuri knew immeadetly they were talking about him. “Find the pig and we find Viktor!”  
Yuuri was about to charge when a hand clamped over his mouth and forced him into a closet. He struggled but stopped once he felt Viktor press against him, his cold skin making contact with Yuuri’s. The two waited in silence for a few moments before Viktor pulled Yuuri out. “We need to leave.”  
“We need to find my mother and father first!” He whispered, shaking.  
Viktor nodded and took Yuuri’s hand, running to the staircase. Yuuri was about to run up when he spotted an arm sticking out from the kitchen. He slowly walked over, his sword raised. “Hiya-AHHH!” He yelled and dropped his sword, covering his mouth.  
Viktor ran in. “What’s wro-“ he stopped in his tracked once he saw. Yuuri’s mother was on the floor, a pool of blood around her while the top half of Yuuri’s father laid on top of her.  
Viktor pulled Yuuri into his chest, and Yuuri sobbed, tightening his grip on Viktor’s robes. “M-m-my parents-“  
“Shhhhhh.” He pet Yuuri’s hair, trying to calm him down. “W-we need to go.” He whispered.  
Yuuri shook his head. “I want my parents back!” He sobbed.  
“Yuuri...”  
“FOUND THEM!” A voice called from the entrance. Both looked up to see Georgi pointing his finger at Viktor before pulling his sword.   
“RUN!” Viktor yelled and rammed into Georgi, sending his sprawling on the kitchen floor.  
Yuuri ran, crying and trying to not loose sigh of the entrance. He gasped when he felt a hand fall into his and nodded when he saw it was Viktor’s.  
They rushed to the stables and Yuuri and Viktor mounted their horses. “Yha!” Yuuri yelled, the horse trotting behind Viktor’s. He turned to look at the castle, seeing the windows slowly engulf with flames. 

“NOOOOOOOO!” 

His scream pierced through the woods, all creatures ceasing to make noise. Even the plants around him stilled, afraid to move until Yuuri said so.  
Viktor didn’t stop though, knowing they were dead if they stayed any longer. “Yuuri!” He yelled as his horse ran ahead.  
Without any command, Yuuri’s horse followed Viktor, leaving his rider to sob, mourning the loss of his family and house.   
They didn’t stop until they reached the entrance to a cave, a running river bellow. Viktor dismounted, and helped Yuuri down, walking him inside. “I stayed here when I was on the run. I never would of thought I’d ever need it again.”  
Yuuri nodded, rocking and trying not to cry. “M-Mom....d-Dad...” he kept mumbled, not able to believe they were both gone.  
“I....I should make dinner.”   
Yuuri wiped his eyes and set his glasses aside. “O-okay.” He sniffles, trying to keep it together.  
“It’s okay, it’s just us.” Viktor reassured him and wrapped an arm around Yuuri.  
Yuuri curled into Viktor and sobbed, unable to stop the tears.  
Viktor was tense, unsure what to do. “Do....do you want me to kiss you? Will that hel-“  
“NO!” Yuuri screamed, now in hysterics. “JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME MOURN.”  
Viktor chewed his lip and quietly said, “I don’t know how to handle people crying.”  
Yuuri sobbed.

—————————  
“YOU LOST THEM?” Yuri screamed at the two soldiers that ran after the knights.  
“It was dense and it was getting cold outside-“  
“THIS IS THE SUMMER KINGDOM, IT DOESN’T GET COLD!”  
“Yurio, you need to calm down-“ Seung-fil tried to say but Yuri shot him a glare.  
“I am calm.” He growled and snapped his fingers at Georgi. “Ready my horse for tomorrow. Since none of you imbeciles can do anything right, I have to do it myself. I will bring back the Prince and his Piggy before nightfall tomorrow. And then we triumph! Hyah!”  
“HYAH!” All the soldiers yelled back.  
War was beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

"T-they're gone." Yuuri whimpered, finally calming down.  
Viktor rubbed his back, just letting the other man speak.  
"I couldn't save them." He held onto himself.  
"If you like, we can have a ceremony-"  
"I don't want a ceremony!" He glared and Viktor stiffened, "I want revenge."  
Viktor pulled away from Yuuri slightly, "Yuuri, you can't. They are Winter Kingdom soldiers and knights. You'll die! You can't take on an army alone."  
Yuuri stood, wiping his eyes. "Then teach me."  
"What?"  
"Teach me more about fighting like a Winter Knight. They ran you out of your home, you must feel some hatred for them."  
"Yuuri I-"  
"The Tiger killed my parents!"  
"You don't know that."  
Yuuri looked at him and scoffed. "Are you seriously sticking up for that punk? What is he to you?"  
"He was my squire." Viktor spoke softly and Yuuri shut up quickly. "Everything he knows is because of me. I'm sorry, but I must take some of the blame with what's happened." Yuuri was quiet for a while, his eyes dark. "Yuuri, what-what are you thinking?"  
"Go get some food. Surely you know how to fish?"  
Viktor swallowed and nodded, heading down.  
Once Yuuri was sure Viktor was gone, his hands started to glow. "Altu Altu, Semper Pyro!" He whispered and fire erupted from the ground. Yuuri stuck some dry leaves and twigs in the fire, giving it some semblance of a fire pit. He stared at the flames, thinking back to when he was younger. Running around the castle, his play sword in his hand as he tried to attack the chickens. His father stopping him to chastise him, only to have his mother come around and tell Yuuri is was okay and giving him a small treat. His mind wandered, thinking of the times his parents would help him with his training and how his mother always taught him simple elf magic and a tear ran down his face.  
The he remembered the first tournament he went to as a squire. Viktor had just debuted as a knight and was taking on the crowd favorite from the Fall Kingdom. He remembered breaking away from King Celestino and running to the wooden pegs to watch, seeing Viktor and the man circling each other beofre Viktor jabbed at him and tabble began. The two faught long and hard, the man getting a few cuts on Viktor, but it was the silver-haired boy that won in the end. Viktor was so proud of himself, holding his sword above him and smiling that signature heart-shaped smile as the crowd around him cheered.  
Yuuri smiled at the memory, remember how he was scolded at by the king for running off. He smiled at the conversations he remembered having with Phichit, Viktor this or Viktor that.  
"Why don't you marry him if you like him so much?" Phichit would tease him.  
Yuuri laughed bitterly at the memory. He didn't even know if he would survive until morning, let alone marrying one day. Plus, Viktor wasn't even interested, so he didn’t need to think about such silly ideas.  
—————————————  
Yuuri was dosing when Viktor came back, setting down the fish. “You okay?” He asked Yuuri, kneeling next to him.  
Yuuri looked up and nodded. “Let me teach you how to scale a fish.” He grabbed on the fish and took out his dagger from his belt. He tucked some hair behind his ears, “Make sure you watch carefully.” He gutted the fish and filleted it,creating two equal halves. “And then you-” He looked up to see Viktor just staring at him. He blushed, smiling. “Did you watch anything of what I did?”  
He paled, pointing to his ears. “Yuuri….”  
Yuuri’s hands went up to his ears and looked at Viktor, pure fear in his eyes. He dropped the dagger and held up his hands, curling up and away from Viktor. “Please don’t kill me.” His voice broke.  
Viktor blinked in confusion. “Why...why would I kill you?”  
“B-because I’m-”  
“You’re what? A fellow knight?” He cut Yuuri off and Yuuri sucked in a breath. “I don’t care that you are an elf-”  
“Half-elf. If I was an elf I would be half the height with taller ears.” He swallowed.  
“I just wish you would've told me. Would of made me feel less in danger.”  
“What?”  
Viktor nodded and raised his hand over the small puddle he had created from the dripping fish. Soon, frost covered the water before it became frozen solid. Viktor pulled his hand away and Yuuri stared at the spot. “That’s the real reason why I ran away. The king found out. Had he used my powers for his gain, all 4 kingdom’s would be ruled by his iron fist. Freedom as we know it will be gone. I need to find a warlock so I can remove them.”  
“Viktor-“  
“This isn’t up for debate.”  
They sat in silence for a while, just watching the fish cook. “I know someone.” Viktor looked up. “Otabek Altin of the Spring Kingdom. His specialty is element magic.”  
Viktor nodded and took his fish off the fire, picking at it to eat the meat. “Thank you. I just want to be normal.”  
The words were like a slap in the face for Yuuri. He looked at Viktor for a moment before waving his hand, extinguishing the flame and curling up on the floor, closing his eyes.  
Viktor watched him for a moment. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“  
“Good night.” Yuuri spoke sternly, signifying their talk was over.  
Viktor finished his food and curled up, shivering. He slowly scooted over to Yuuri, and draped an arm around Yuuri’s torso, pulling him close. Instead of pulling away, Yuuri rolled over so his face was pressed into Viktor’s chest and fell asleep, Viktor following Yuuri’s lead not soon after. The wolves howled and everything was well, if only for just one night.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuri set out on his horse early that morning. He wanted to find the pig and and prince as soon as possible, bringing both back to the King. He knew if he did this quickly and quietly then he would show the King he was ready to be a knight. He was on his way to that victory too had Georgi not ruined it all by killing the elf. She was the pig's mother after all and they could of used her tracking skills to find both men. But Georgi had other plans. Rather than follow orders, he threatened to slit the elf's throat if she didn't tell him where the two were. And true to his word, she was soon on the ground. And then her human husband came in and tried to fight of Georgi, possibly even save his wife, but Georgi was a skilled swordsman, and the husband was not. Yuri was only able to stop the soldier after it was too late, and the damage was done. Now there were two innocent bodies, one human and one elf, and a full army of soldiers that were starting to question Yuri's leadership.  
As the horse trotted through the bushes, Yuri grumbled, angry with himself for not acting sooner. Everything was happening so fast and he was only able to process so much at once. It was only when Mila told Georgi to stop did he finally lower his weapon. It pissed him off that Georgi wouldn't listen to him but to that hag instead.  
He was so lost in thought as he rode that when he finally looked up, he had no clue where he was. He stopped his horse and looked around, frowning at the unfamiliar surroundings. He slid off his horse and tied her to a branch, pulling out his sword and looking around. He walked through the trees slowly, trying to find a familiar path again. After walking around aimlessly for a half hour he found the path and smiled, jogging back to his horse. He was almost there when his feet flew up from under him, causing him to hit his head on he ground, his sword clattering to the floor. He tried to blink away the stars, but his vision was so blurring and a darkness was slowly starting to surround him. As he hung helplessly upside down he saw men on horses slowly coming to him, bows and arrows notched. He closed his eyes before passing out completely.

"Michele. We can't just kill him. He is the Tiger of the Winter Kingdom."  
"All the more reason /to/ kill him. That will guarantee us at least 5 more years of peace.”  
“Or it will quicken the war at an alarming rate. We can’t take that chance.”  
Yuri groaned and the voices stopped as he slowly woke up. He turned his head up quickly and the world spun, causing him to almost throw up.  
“Not so fast, you have a concussion.” one man on a white horse said.  
Yuri blinked and looked up slowly, his head resting on the trunk of a tree. He tried to pull his arms in to hug himself but growled when he realized they were tied behind a tree. “What are you doing?” He barked at the two men, his sight clearing. “Why have you got me-” the men weren’t on horses, he saw. Their top halves were that of a man but at the waist their figure changed into a horse. “Centaurs.” He glared.  
The man with the white horse body walked to him and Yuri pressed himself to the tree, turning his head away from the creature. “Yes. How observant. My name is Michele and that is Leo. Now, I suggest you tell me why you are in our sanctioned area of the woods before we kill you.”  
Yuri swallowed and turned his head slowly, eyeing the centaur in front of him. “You kill me, the Big King will hunt every last one of you to extinction.”  
Michele slapped Yuri across the face. “And what will he do about that?” He and Leo laughed.   
Yuri growled and snapped at Michele’s hand, trying to bit him, but missed. “I’ll kill you both, you asses!”  
Leo looked at him for a moment before turning to his friend, “Should we tell him we aren’t mules are we just going to let him keep living in his fantasy world.”  
“Let me go!” He screamed. “HELP ME!” He cried out, “SOMEONE HELP ME!”  
“Michele, my ears are sensitive. Please.”  
Michele rolled his eyes and grabbed some extra rope, clopping over to Yuri and grabbing his chin forcefully. “LET GO! I’LL KILL YOU, I’LL-” his threats were cut short as the rope was forced into his mouth, gagging him. Michele calmly tied the rope around Yuri’s mouth a few times before tying it behind his head, his hands falling on Yuri’s long hair.   
“Such lovely blond locks.” He smiled, and Yuri tried to yank away, stumbling again and feeling slightly woozy. “Honestly, any witch I give your hair too will pay handsomely.”  
A fire burned behind Yuri’s eyes and he growled behind the rope.  
“Leo, grab me his sword.” Michele smiled and Leo clopped off to retrieve the sword, “I think your hair will be perfect for the doll I am making for my sister. She does love such pretty things.”  
Yuri looked up at Michele, his eyes slowly betraying him to show fear. “And your eyes.” Michele smiled, “I think the doll needs a pair of those-” There was a rustle of leaves from where Leo went and Michele turned his head to it. “Leo?” There was no answer.  
Michele dropped Yuri’s chin and went to grab his bow and notched an arrow. “Leo, is that you?”  
“MICHELE HELP!” Leo’s voice yelled in the distance. Michele took off, leaving Yuri there, gagged and tied to the tree.  
Yuri closed his eyes and was about to accept his fate when he felt the ropes fall from his wrists. Quickly he ripped out his gag and turned around to see a man in a black tunic and dark khol around his eyes. “Who are you?” Yuri took a step back, readying to fight.   
“You’re only chance of survival.” He whistled and a griffon broke through the high branches, landing next to the mysterious man. “Get on.”  
“I don’t even-”  
“GET HIM!” Michele broke through the bushes and notched an arrow, aiming at Yuri.  
Quickly Yuri ran and climbed on the griffon, the man climbing on behind him. The griffon flapped its wings, lifting off and the man stuck out his hand as Michele let loose his arrow.  
As the griffon rose, the arrow stopped in mid air and seemed to wilt in front of them.  
As they flew off, the arrow dropped back to the ground and the man lowered his hand. He turned to look at Yuri. “Hello, little tiger, my name is Otabek. Now, let's get you somewhere safe.”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

This will be my last update until the new year. I will be away from wifi for 3 weeks and one my Birthright trip. I will be back and ready to begin, diving back into the Fantasy world of Yuri! on Knights.


End file.
